


Never Boring

by SugerCat



Series: Married Life [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drugs, English, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Life, POV John Watson, Prostitution, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wartet Zuhause auf seines Partner aber dieser taucht nicht auf. </p><p>John is waiting  for his partner but this doesn't come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Sherlock, ich bin da!" Rief ich als ich ins Wohnzimmer eintrat. Keine Antwort. Seltsam. Er hatte doch vorgeschlagen das wir uns zum Mittagessen hier treffen. Vielleicht wurde er nur aufgehalten. Ich werde mich ans Essen machen. So ein Fisch hüpft ja nicht von allein in den Ofen. Überbackene Forelle. Wie er wohl darauf gekommen ist? Als ich in unsere Küche trat sah ich natürlich was ich zuerst tun musste.

Wie oft habe ich gesagt er soll seine Experimente wegräumen, bevor er was anderes macht. In manchen Dingen ist Sherlock einfach unbelehrbar. Ich zucke nur etwas missgelaunt mit den Schultern, als ich es plötzlich an der Tür klopfen hörte.

"John? Du bist ja schon hier. Hättest du nicht bis heute Nachmittag arbeiten müssen. Oh nein! Hat Sherlock wieder etwas angestellt?" Ängstlich sah mich unsere Vermieterin an doch ich konnte sie beruhigen.

"Nein, nein Mrs. Hudson. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Es war in der Praxis heute einfach nicht viel los und deswegen hat mich Sarah früher gehen lassen."

"Oh da bin ich aber erleichtert. Aber wo ist Sherlock? Ist er noch nicht wieder zurück?"

"Leider nein. Wir haben uns zwar zum Mittagessen hier verabredet aber.." Beruhigend legt sie mir die Hand auf die Schulter weil sie wohl die Enttäuschung in meinem Gesicht gesehen hatte.

"Er wurde sicher nur aufgehalten." "Das dachte ich auch." Sie lächelt mich an und ich lächelte höfflich zurück.

"Eigentlich bin ich ja hochgekommen um zu fragen ob ihr etwas Zucker für mich hättet. In der Eile gestern habe ich ihn einfach vergessen und.."

"Schon gut Mrs. Hudson. Wenn Sherlock nicht damit experimentiert hat, können sie so viel nehmen wie sie brauchen." Ich ging eilig zum Schrank und siehe da keine Zuckerexperimente. Ich reichte ihr die halbvolle Tüte. Morgen muss ich so wieso wieder einkaufen gehen.

"Danke. Ich wurde nämlich von Mrs. Turner zum Kaffe eingeladen. Aber wir haben uns darauf geeinigt das ich Etwas zubereite. Sie hat einfach nicht so ein Händchen fürs backen." Erklärte sie und machte sich wieder zur Treppe auf.

"Aber keine Angst John. Für meine zwei Mieter fällt natürlich auch was ab." Rief sie noch freudig bevor sie in ihre Etage runter lief. Mit etwas Vorfreude auf Mrs. Hudsons Gebäck machte ich mich endlich an den Herd. Das Rezept war auch schnell gefunden. Frisches Gemüse hatte ich auch mitgebracht. Schmeckt es doch so viel besser. Ausserdem haben mich diese roten Äpfel an dem Marktstand so angelächelt. Na ja erstmal auf zum Abwaschen. Denn so sehr ich mir wünsche das sich das dreckige Geschirr auf den Tisch in Luft auf löst, es wird einfach nicht passieren. Also an die Arbeit. In einer halben Stunde war das auch erledigt. Doch wo bleibt Sherlock? Erstmal das ganze Gemüse und die Äpfel abwaschen. Gesagt getan. Eine Glasschale gepackt, die süßen Früchte drauf und ab auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Sieht doch gleich viel wohnlicher aus.

Und jetzt ans Gemüse schneiden. Die Zeit und das Kochen vergingen wie ihm Flug. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir das es schon halb drei war. Wo bleibt der Kerl? Wo hab ich denn mein Handy? Ach ja, noch in der Jackentasche. Also begab ich mich zum Wohnzimmer und durchkramte meine Taschen. Gefunden. Der Display verriet mir das keine neuen Nachrichten eingegangen waren.

**Wo bist du und wie lange dauert es noch?**

**Das Essen ist fast fertig**

**JW**

So das sollte reichen. Ich wartete kurz doch mein Handy blieb stumm. Auch zehn Minuten später kam keine Nachricht. Sonst schreibt er doch auch immer gleich zurück. Hmm. Das riecht lecker. Den Ofen verrät mir das der Fisch nicht mehr lange brauch. Dann lese ich solange die Zeitung von heute morgen. Doch auch als das Essen ein halbe Stunde später fertig war, traf keine Sms ein oder sonstiges Lebenszeichen von Sherlock ein.

Langsam machte ich mir sorgen. Was gibt es so wichtiges, das er mir keine Nachricht hinterlassen konnte. Mir reicht es. Die Nummer von Lestrade fand ich schnell in meinem Handy. Als der DI abhob lies ich ihm keine Zeit um das Wort zu ergreifen.

"Hey Greg. Ich bin es John. Du hast nicht zufällig Sherlock gesehen?"

Mein Magen knurrte bei dem angenehmen Geruch des fertigen Essens, doch es gab jetzt wichtigeres.

"Nun ja. Gesehen habe ich ihn." Er klang etwas nervös und das machte mich nur ungeduldig.

"Sag einfach was er angestellt hat." War ja klar das er nicht einen Tag ohne Trouble auskommt.

"Er ist vor drei Stunden in ein Bordell gegangen und ist seit dem nicht wieder heraus gekommen."

"Und ihr habt nicht mal daran gedacht nach zu sehen?" Ich weiss das ich genervt und etwas panisch  klang aber ich kann mir nicht helfen. Wenn es um Sherlock ging konnte ich nicht ruhig bleiben.

"Wollte ich ja, aber Sherlock hat mir verboten ihm hinter her zu gehen."

"Seit wann hörst du auf das was Sherlock dir sagt? Egal. Schick mir die Adresse. Ich komme vorbei." Damit legte ich auf. Ein paar Minuten später vibrierte mein Handy und zeigte mir die Adresse zu der ich aufbrechen musste. Etwas traurig stelle ich also das leckere Essen wieder in den Ofen. Das verdrück ich später alles alleine wenn es sein muss. Die Jacke und das Handy geschnappt rannte ich die Treppe hinunter.

"Oh John nicht so hastig!" Mrs. Hudson stand mit dem fertigen Gebäck am unteren Treppenende.

"Keine Zeit Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock hat doch was ausgefressen!" Damit war ich schon aus der Tür gestürmt. Meine Nase hätte den leckeren Duft des frisch gebackenen Kuchens nicht länger ertragen. Das stand zum Glück schon ein Taxi vor der Tür. Also stieg ich ein und erklärte den Fahrer mein Ziel.

"Sie wollen wohl mal ne Runde Spass haben?" Fragte er darauf.

"So ähnlich." Erwiderte ich nur knapp. Der Taxifahrer grinste nur in den Spiegel. Mir ist gerade relativ egal was der dachte. Zehn Minuten später kam ich auch schon an der gewünschten Adresse an.

"Na dann viel vergnügen.” Sagte der Fahrer nur noch als ich ihn bezahlte. Ich winkte ab und stieg aus. Etwas die Straße runter sah ich auch Lestrades Wagen stehen.

"Also hier sollen Leute von Vladimir Malekowietsch zur Prostitution gezwungen werden. Wir suchen den Kerl schon wegen vergangener Drogengeschäfte. Anscheinend ist hier als Zuhälter untergetaucht." Erklärte mir der DI fix als ich seinen Wagen näher kam.

"Aber Sherlock ist ein Mann. Hat er sich als Freier ausgegeben oder was?"

"John ich sagte doch Leute. Nicht nur Frauen." Na Klasse. Mein Schnüffler schreckt aber auch vor gar nix zurück.

"Ich geh da jetzt rein!" Und schon marschierte ich auf den Eingang zu.

"Warte!" Lestrade hetzte mir hinter her. "Ich komme mit. Man weis ja nie!”

"Na gut." Also liefen wir zügig zum Eingang. Eigentlich ist ja erst Nachmittag. Haben die da überhaupt schon offen?

"Ihr seid aber reichlich früh. Um so eher desto besser hm?" Begrüßte uns eine leichtbekleidete Rothaarige. Wie Alt war sie? Zwanzig? Doch bevor ich mir darüber weitere Gedanken machen konnte, zog mich der Inspektor weiter.

"Wo gehts denn hier zu den Entspannungsräumen?" Fragte er sie gelassen.

"Zweiter Stock. Viel Spass." Sagte die junge Frau und zeigte augenzwinkernd auf eine Treppe. Wir nickten ihr dankbar zu und machten uns auf den Weg.

"Und was jetzt?" Wollte Greg von mir wissen als wir im zweiten Stock in einem langen Gang mit mehr als zwanzig Zimmer standen. Alle durchsuchen würde auf jeden Fall aufsehen erregen. Plötzlich hörte ich Stimmen.

"Hast du den gesehen?" "Ja wir hatten lange nicht so was schnuckeliges." Zwei Frauen die vielleicht etwas älter waren als die Empfangsdame aber genau so viel anhatten, kamen jetzt aus eines der Zimmer.

"Na wenn du meinst."

"Also ich fand die schwarzen Locken ganz niedlich."

"Ach du nun wie...Oh hallo." Sagte die eine als sie uns bemerkten.

"Habt ihr euch verlaufen?" Flirtete die andere und schmiegte sich an mich heran.

"Nein. Wir suchen jemanden." Meinte ich und schob die Frau etwas von mir weg.

"Du sagtest etwas von einem schwarzhaarigen Lockenkopf?" Meldete sich jetzt auch Lestrade.

"Der ist da hinten." Sie grinste.

"Ihr werdet euch aber gedulden müssen. Der Chef wollte zuerst mit ihm reden." Beide Frauen gingen kichernd die Treppe hinunter. Ich rannte was meine Beine aushielten den langen Gang entlang, bis zur Tür die uns gezeigt wurde.

"John warte!" Keuchte der DI neben mir.

"Ich sollte da zuerst rein. Wenn..." "Nichts da." Fuhr ich ihm ins Wort und drückte die Klinke runter. Natürlich verschlossen.

"Ich sagte ich will nicht gestört werden!" Brüllte jemand von drinnen. Mit aller Kraft rammte ich die Tür. Sie knarrte doch gab nicht nach.

"Greg jetzt hilf mir doch mal!" Jetzt hörten wir wieder jemanden schreien. Es klang aber nach einen Schmerzensschrei und was es für mich noch schlimmer machte, es klang nach Sherlock. Wir rammten also nochmal gemeinsam die Tür und siehe da, sie gab nach. Lestrade stürzte erstmal zu Boden, weil er damit nicht gerechnet hatte. Doch mir bleib keine Zeit zum lachen, denn was ich sah lies mein Herz kurz aussetzen. Sherlock war oberkörperfrei und mit dem Gesicht zur Wand gefesselt worden. Sein Rücken war voller roter Striemen. Der Zuhältertyp stand neben ihm mit einer Peitsche in der Hand. Er sah uns nur verblüfft an.

"Hey was.." Doch weiter kam er nicht den ich hatte mich auf ihn gestürzt. Niemand durfte Sherlock was tun. Niemand.

"John! Verdammt du bringst ihn um!" Schrie mir der Inspektor ins Ohr und wollte mich am Arm wegzerren. Ich beäugte mein Opfer. Aber in meiner blinden Wut hatte ich dem Kerl nur die Nase gebrochen. Ansonsten alles nur ein bisschen angeschwollen. Hat er nochmal Glück gehabt. Bewusstlos war er trotzdem. Und Sherlock? Ich ging jetzt auf meinen Mann zu. Er war auch bewusstlos. Ausser das ihm der Rücken die nächsten Tage weh tun wird schien ihm nichts weiter zu fehlen. Geschieht ihm fast zu recht. Immer muss er alles auf eigene Faust machen. Greg trommelte Krankenwagen und seine Mannschaft herbei. Ob der Typ nun Leute zur Prostitution gezwungen hat oder nicht ist nun auch egal. Lestrade nahm die Folterei als Grund um das Haus zu filzen und siehe da man fand haufen weise reines Kokain. Was Vladimirs Gesicht anging, so hatte der Inspektor es als Notwehr eingestuft. Etwas froh war ich aber erst als uns einer von Gregs Kollegen uns zur Baker Street gefahren hatte. Sherlock ist zwar während des ganzen Troubels wach geworden, wollte aber nicht reden. Lestrade sagte ich solle mich melden wenn mein Mann irgendwas wichtiges über den Zuhälter erfahren hatte. Doch das war mir gerade ziemlich egal. Ich wollte ihn nur noch in den Arm nehmen und nie wieder los lassen. Wie konnte er nur sowas dummes machen? Aber anschreien wollte ich Sherlock jetzt auch nicht.

Schweigend stiegen wir also die Treppe hinauf. Oben angekommen schmiss ich nur die Jacke auf den Sessel, ging in die Küche und holte die Salbe, die eigentlich für meine Schulter bei schlechten Tagen ist, aus den Kühlschrank. Kurz musst ich lachen. Leichenteile, kühlpflichtige Medizin, Experimente und so gut wie keine Lebensmittel. Gerade mal ein Glas Marmelade, etwas Butter, eine angefangene Milch und etwas Wurst.

Salbe geschnappt und ab ins Wohnzimmer. Doch Sherlock war nicht hier. Ich hebe seinen Mantel, den er einfach mitten im Zimmer fallen gelassen hatte auf und vernehme jetzt die Dusche. Natürlich. Ein kalte Dusche ist auch in Ordnung. Ich setzte erst mal einen Tee an und wartete. Zwanzig Minuten. Eine halbe Stunde. Sonst braucht er nie länger als fünf Minuten. Mit schnellen Schritten ging ich zum Badezimmer und klopfte an.

"Sherlock?" Nichts. "Sherlock alles in Ordnung?" Kopfschüttelnd über die blöde Frage öffnete ich die Tür. Natürlich war er nicht in Ordnung. Seine restlichen Klammotten hatte er einfach auf den Badezimmerboden fallen gelassen bevor er in die Dusche stieg. Die Beine angezogen und die Arme drumgeschlungen sass er auf den Boden der Dusche und lies das Wasser an sich herunter laufen.

Das ganze Bild und sein starrer Blick bereitete mir Sorgen und Angst. Mein Magen verkrampfte sich plötzlich, als ein schlimmer Gedanke sich in meinem Kopf breit machte. Was wenn der Typ ihm noch andere Dinge angetan hatte? Wieder schüttelte ich den Kopf energisch. Ich durfte an sowas jetzt nicht denken. Mit einem Ruck öffnete ich die Tür von unserer Dusche und bemerkte mit Schrecken das Wasser eiskalt war. Wieder sagte ich nichts, sondern packte Sherlock sanft aber doch bestimmend am Arm und zog ihn raus. Er war eiskalt. Ich nahm ein großes Handtuch und wickelte ihn darin ein. Dann drehte ich das Wasser aus und schnappte mir noch ein Handtuch und machte mich daran meinen Mann die Locken trocken zu rubbeln. Jetzt merkte ich das er mich ansah. Immer noch das Handtuch in seine Haaren, zog ich ihn zu mir herunter und lehnte meine Stirn an seine. Kurz schloss ich die Augen, atmete tief durch und öffnete sie wieder.

"Kannst du mir verzeihen?" Flehend sah er mich mit seinen blauen Augen an.

"Ich dir..Verdammt Sherlock." Ich lies das Handtuch einfach fallen und drückte ihn an mich, aber immer darauf bedacht seinen Rücken nicht anzufassen.

"Warum denkst du immer ich bin dir wegen irgend etwas böse? Ich sollte es sein. Wirklich. Verstehest du nicht das ich mir Sorgen mache, wenn du dich nicht meldest?!" Die Wut baute sich wieder in mir auf und ich trat von ihm zurück.

"Hat er .." Fing ich etwas zitternd an. "Hat dieser Kerl dich.." "Nein." Kam mir mein Mann leise sprechend zuvor und ich war etwas erleichtert. Doch mein Ärger verflog deswegen nicht einfach so. Ihm hätte sonst etwas passieren können. Stille. Sherlock stand immer noch im Handtuch gewickelt im Zimmer und machte auch keine Anstalten aus dem Bad zu treten. Ich stand nun mit geballten Fäusten da und versuchte den Ärger zu verdrängen.

"Du kannst mich ruhig anschreien wenn du willst." Warum sagt er immer so was? Langsam hob ich meinen Blick und schritt wieder auf ihn zu. Wollte ich nicht das er sich auch noch erkältet.

"Trockne dich ab und zieh dir dein Schlafzeug an!" Eigentlich wollte ich ihn nicht so herum kommandieren aber in solchen Momenten schaltet sich einfach der Soldat in mir ein.

"Ich gehe in die Küche und wärme das Essen auf." Probierte ich es nun freundlicher und zog seinen Kopf noch mal zu mir herunter und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn bevor ich mich wieder in die Küche auf machte. Dort angekommen sah ich zwei Stückchen Schokoladenkuchen auf dem Tisch stehen. In der Eile musste ich ihn vorher übersehen haben. Als ich den Ofen anschaltete, kam auch mein Lockenkopf schon herein. Sofort stellte ich ihm eine Tasse heißem Tee hin. Sei dem Dank der die Termoskanne erfand. Wieder sagte er nichts sondern wollte sich schon auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer machen.

"Sherlock einmal pro Tag isst du mindestens etwas. Du hast es mir versprochen." Meinte ich und hielt ihn an seinem Morgenmantel fest. Vergass aber leider was er darunter hatte. Sherlock verzog kurz die Augenbrauen und drehte das Gesicht weg. Jedes mal wenn er irgend etwas hatte wollte er es mir nicht zeigen. Dabei bin ich doch Arzt.

"Es tut mir leid." "Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen." Murmelte er kopfschüttelnd. Da fiel mir die Salbe wieder ins Auge die ich vorhin einfach auf den Couchtisch gelegt hatte.

"Zieh das Ding und dein Shirt aus. Ich creme dich damit ein. Dann kannst du dich wenigsten etwas ausruhen." Ohne weiter etwas zu erwidern tat er es und stand jetzt mit freien Oberkörper vor mir.

"Leg dich auf das Sofa." Befahl ich ihm nun etwas sanfter und auch das tat er stillschweigend. Ich beugte mich über seinen Rücken und fing langsam an ihn damit einzureiben. Er zog dabei immer wieder scharf die Luft ein.

"Die Salbe betäubt deine Haut etwas." Erklärte ich ihm als ob es wichtig wäre. Danach hatte ich mich dazu entschlossen Feuer zu machen, denn halbnackt war es für Sherlock etwas kühl hier. So das wäre auch erledigte. Plötzlich vernahm meine Nase einen seltsamen Geruch.

"Das Essen!" Brüllte ich und stürmte in die Küche und schaute in den Ofen. Na ja etwas dunkel aber mein Magen sagte mir das es ihm egal war. Also schaufelte ich mir den Teller voll und setzte mich an den Tisch. Eigentlich könnte ich Sherlock rufen aber er sollte sich doch besser etwas ausruhen. Also fing ich alleine an zu essen. Ich war auch etwas stolz als ich Sherlock Oberkörper gesehen hatte, denn er hatte zugenommen und man sah seine Rippen nicht mehr so stark. Lächelnd sah ich auf meine Gabel. Na ja das nächste mal bestelle ich wieder etwas. Auf einmal bemerkte ich wie Sherlock neben mir stand und wortlos auf mich herunter schaute. Ich schob den Stuhl neben mir zurück und  klopfte darauf.

"Setzt dich." Lächelte ihn dabei liebevoll an und holte ihm ein Teller. Etwas Fisch und Gemüse darauf und ich stellte es ihm auf den Tisch. Als ich aber meine Hand zurück ziehen wollte stoppte er mich, indem er seine auf meine legte. Fast flehend sah er mich von unten her an. Mein Schnüffler. Ich konnte nicht anders als mich runter beugen und ihn zu küssen.

"Hm, das essen scheint gut zu schmecken." Sagte er leicht grinsend und leckte sich über die Lippen.

"Idiot." Lächelte ich nun wieder und sah jetzt zu Mrs. Hudsons Kuchen herüber. Denn hatte ich mir verdient. Wir assen also mal beide in Stille.

"Du kannst dich jetzt wieder anziehen." Doch er hörte mich gar nicht zu sondern grinste mich nur wieder an.

"Du hast da was." Erklärte Sherlock mir nur bevor er von seinem Stuhl aufstand, den Tisch von mir wegschob und sich einfach auf meinen Schoss setzte. Er kam einfach auf mich zu und leckte mir Schokoladencreme von der Oberlippe.

"Mein liebstes Dessert." Stellte er amüsiert fest bevor meine Lippen wieder mit seinen in beschlag nahm. Ich griff zaghaft an seine Hüften um ihn fest zu halten. Ja ich hatte wieder einen aufregenden Tag hinter mir.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sherlock, I'm home!" I called when I walked into the living room. No Reply. Odd. He had suggested that we meet for lunch here. Maybe he just too busy to be punctually. I will make the food meanwhile. So a fish doesn’t jump of its own accord in the oven. Baked trout. How that idea occurred to him?

When I walked into our kitchen I saw, of course, what I had to do first. How often have I said he should put away his experiments before he does something else? In some ways, Sherlock is simply unteachable. I shrug only slightly annoyed with the shoulders when I suddenly heard knocking at the door.

"John? You're already here. Didn’t you have to work until this afternoon? Oh no! Has Sherlock done something again?" Our landlady looked at me anxiously but I could calm her down.

"No, no, Mrs. Hudson. Everything is fine. It simply wasn’t going on much in the practice today and so Sarah let me go sooner."

"Oh I am relieved. But where is Sherlock? Isn’t he back again yet?"

“Unfortunately not. We have indeed agreed to come for lunch here but.." Reassuring she puts her hand on my shoulder because she had probably seen the disappointment in my face.

"Something held him up probably for a short time."

"I thought so too." She smiles at me and I smiled back politely.

“Actually, I am come up to ask if you would have some sugar for me. In the rush I just forget it yesterday and.."

"It's all right, Mrs. Hudson. When Sherlock hasn’t experimented with it, you can take as much as you need." I hurried to the closet and see there no sugar experiments. So I handed her the half-full bag. Tomorrow I have to go shopping as well again.

“Thank you. I namely was invited by Mrs. Turner for coffee. But we have agreed that I prepare something. She just doesn’t have a hand for baking.” She explained and went back to the stairs.

“But don’t worry John. I don’t forget my two tenants." She called joyfully before she went down to her floor. With some anticipation of Mrs. Hudson pastries I finally go to our cooker. The recipe was found quickly and I had brought fresh vegetables. It tasted so much better like that. In addition, these red apples have smiled at me on market. Well first on the washing up. Because as much as I wish that the dirty dishes on the table dissolves into thin air, it simply will not happen. So get to work.  
In half an hour it was done. But where is Sherlock? Then I should wash all the vegetables and apples. Said and done. The sweet fruit packed on a glass dish and onto the coffee table. Looks good there.

And now I cut the vegetables. The time flew by cooking. A glance at the clock told me it was already twenty minutes after 2 pm. Where's the guy and where’s my phone? Oh yes, it’s still in my jacket. So I went to the living room and rummaged through my pockets. Found. The display told me that I had received no new messages.

_Where are you and how much time do you need to be here?_   
_The food is almost ready_   
_JW_

So that should be enough. I waited briefly but my phone was silent. Even ten minutes later came no message. Otherwise he writes always right back. Hmm. That smells delicious. The oven tells me that the fish doesn’t need long a time anymore. Then I read the newspaper from this morning while waiting. But even as the food was finished a half hour later, no SMS or other signs of life from Sherlock arrived.

I slowly begin to worry. What could be so important that he couldn’t leave a message to me? I've had enough. The number of Lestrade I found quickly in my phone. When the DI answered I gave him no more time to speak.

“Hey Greg. It’s John. You didn’t happen to see Sherlock?" My stomach growled at the pleasant smell of the finished food but there are more important things.

“Well. I saw him." He sounded a little nervous and that made me impatiently.

"Just say what he did." It was clear that he can’t survive a day without trouble.

“He has gone to a brothel and didn’t come out again since three hours."

“And you haven’t even thought about to look for him?" I know that I sound annoyed and slightly panicked but I can’t help myself. When it came to Sherlock I couldn’t remain calm.

“I wanted to but Sherlock has forbidden me to fallow him."

“Since when do you listen to what Sherlock tells you? It doesn’t matter. Just send me the address. I come over." So I hung up. A few minutes later my phone vibrated and showed me the address to which I had to go. Therefore I put the delicious food a little sad back in the oven. I eat it later all alone if I need to. Grabbed the jacket and the cell phone, I ran down the stairs.

"Oh John not so fast!" Mrs. Hudson was with the finished pastry at the bottom of the stairs.

"No time Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock has been up to something!" I already stormed out the door. My nose would endure the delicious smell of freshly baked cake no longer. Fortunately, there was a taxi outside the door. So I got in and told the driver my goal.

“You wanted to have some fun, hm?”

"Something similar." Is my only answer. The taxi driver grinned in the mirror. Now it doesn’t matter to me what the thought. Ten minutes later I was already at the desired address.

"Well then have fun." The driver only said when I paid him. I waved him off and got out. Slightly down the road I saw also Lestrade's car.

“So people from Vladimir Malekowietsch are forced into prostitution. We are also looking for the guy because of his past drug deals. Apparently he is hiding here as a pimp." The DI told me as I got closer to his car.

"But Sherlock is a man. Does he play a suitor or what?"

"John, I told you people. Not only women." Well great. My snooper cares for such details nothing at all.

"I'm going in there now!" And then I walked toward the entrance.

“Wait!" Lestrade rushed me behind her.

"I'll come with you. You never know what happens there."

"All right." So we ran quickly toward the entrance. Actually it’s still afternoon. Have they even open yet?

"You two are abundant early. The sooner the better huh?" A scantily clad redhead greeted us. How old was she? Twenty? But before I could do more thought about her, the inspector pulled me further.

"Where's it going to the relaxation rooms here?" He asked then.

"Second floor. Have fun." The young woman said, pointing to a staircase with a wink. We nodded at her thankful and went on our way.

“And what now?" Greg asked me as we stood on second floor in a long corridor with more than twenty rooms. To search thought all them, would arouse definitely too much attention. Suddenly I heard voices.

"Did you saw that?"

"Yes, we hadn’t someone so cute in a long time." Two women, who were perhaps a little older as the receptionist but wore as much, came now from one of the rooms.

"Well if you say so."

"Such dark curls look very lovely."

"Oh you're like... Hello." One said when they saw us.

"Are you lost?" Flirted the other and snuggled up to me.

"No. We're looking for someone." I said, pushing the woman away from me.

"You said something about a dark curly head?” Lestrade asked now.

"He's over there." She grinned.

“You're going to have to be patient. The boss wanted to talk to him first." Both women went down the stairs, giggling. I ran what my legs held out the long corridor, to the door that was shown to us.

"John wait!" Gasped the DI next to me.

"I should go first in there. If..."

"No." I drove into his words and pressed down the handle. Of course closed.

"I said I don’t want to be disturbed!" Someone yelled from inside. With all the strength I slammed the door. It creaked but doesn’t give in.

"Greg will you help me now?!" Again we heard someone scream. But it sounded like a cry of pain and what it made even worse for me, it sounded like Sherlock. So we rammed the door together again and see there, it was done. Lestrade rushed first to the ground because he hadn’t expected it. But there was no time to laugh because what I saw stopped my heart briefly.  
Sherlock had been tied shirtless and with his face to the wall. His back was full of red stripes. The pimp guy stands behind him with a whip in his hand. He looked just stunned at us now.

"Hey what.." But he couldn’t speak further then I had thrown myself at him. Nobody was allowed to do something like this to Sherlock. Nobody.

"John Damn! You're killing him!" Shouted the inspector in my ear and wanted to pull me away by the arm. I eyed my victim. But in my blind rage I had only broke the nose of the guy. Otherwise, everything just a bit swollen. He had been lucky. Unconscious, was he anyway.  
And Sherlock? I now walked over to my husband. He was also unconscious. Except that his back will hurt the next days he doesn’t seem to have other wounds. A bit it’s his fault. He always has to do everything on his own.

Greg drummed together his team and an ambulance. Whether the guy has forced people into prostitution or is not isn’t the matter anymore. Lestrade took the torture as a reason to frisk the whole house and see there they found lots of pure cocaine. As for Vladimir's face, the inspector had considered it as self-defense. But I wasn’t relieved until one of Greg's colleagues drove us to Baker Street. Sherlock has become awake during the whole trouble but doesn’t want to talk. Lestrade told me to send him a text when my husband still had something important to tell about the pimp. But that doesn’t matter to me now. I just wanted to take my man in my arms and never let go him again. How could he do something so stupid? But I didn’t want to yell at Sherlock now.

Silently we went up the stairs. Once at the top I only tossed my jacket on the chair, went to the kitchen and took the salve which is actually for my shoulder in bad days, from the refrigerator. A moment I have to laugh. Body parts, cooling requiring medicine, experiments and almost no food. Just a jar of jam, some butter, a bit of milk and a leftover sausage.  
I grabbed the salve and walked to the living room. But Sherlock wasn’t here. I pick up his coat, which he had just dropped in the middle of room and hear the shower now. Of Course. A cold shower is fine. So I made tea and waited. Twenty minutes. Half an hour. Otherwise he never needs more than five minutes. With quick steps I went to the bathroom and knocked.

"Sherlock?" Nothing.

"Sherlock everything okay?" Shaking my head over the stupid question I opened the door. Of course, he wasn’t ok. The rest of his clothes he also had just let fall on the floor before he stepped into the shower. The legs tightened, arms wrapped around, so he sat on the floor of the shower and let the water run down on his body.

The whole picture and his stare made me worry and anxiety. My stomach clenched suddenly as a bad idea made its way in my head. What if the pimp guy had done also some other things to him? Again I shook my head vigorously. I shouldn’t think of this now. With a jolt I opened the door of our shower and noticed with horror the water was ice cold. Again, I said nothing. Just grabbed Sherlock gently but determined by the arm and pulled him out. He was freezing. I took a big towel and wrapped him in it. Then I turned the water off and grabbed another towel to rub my husband’s curls dry. Now I noticed that he looked at me. Still in the towel in his hair, I pulled him down to me and leaned my forehead against his. Shortly I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again.

"Can you forgive me?" Pleadingly he looked at me with his blue eyes.

“I'll.. Damn Sherlock." I dropped the towel and simply pressed him to me but always careful not to touch his back.

“Why do you always think I'm angry with you about something? I should be. Really. Don’t you understand that I'm worried if you don’t tell me what’s going on?!” The anger built up in me again and I stepped away from him.

"Did he .." I started a little trembling.

"Has this guy ra.."

"No." My husband speaks in between softly and I was a bit relieved. But my anger doesn’t disappear just like that. Something else could have happened. Silence. Sherlock was still wrapped in the towel in the room and also made no move to get out of the bathroom. I stood there with clenched fists, trying to displace the anger.

“You can yell at me if you want." Why did he always say something like this? Slowly I lifted my eyes and stepped closer to him again. I don’t want that he also catches a cold.

“Dry yourself up and pull your pajamas on!" Actually, I didn’t want to boss him around but at such moments comes simply the soldier in me out.

“I go into the kitchen and heat the food." I've tried it friendly now, pulled his head down to me and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before I made my way into the kitchen. Once there I saw two pieces of chocolate cake on the table. In my haste I must have overlook it earlier. When I turn on the oven, my curly head already entered. Immediately I gave him a cup of hot tea. Tanks to the one who invented the thermos jug. Again my man said nothing but was about to make his way into the living room.

"Sherlock once a day you eat something. You promised it to me." I said and held him by his robe. But unfortunately forgot what he had underneath. Sherlock frowned short the eyebrows and turned his face away. Every time he had something he doesn’t want to show it to me. And I'm a doctor.

"I am sorry."

"You don’t have to apologize." He muttered, shaking his head. That reminds of the salve I had just simply laid on the coffee table.

“Take off that thing and your shirt. I put some of this salve on you. Then you can get some rest at least." Without a further reply he did it and now stood bare-chested in front of me.

"Lie down on the sofa." I commanded him gentle and he also did this silently. I leaned over his back and slowly began to rub it on him. Here and there he takes a sharp breath in.

"The salve numbs your skin a little." I told him as if it were important. After that I had decided to make a fire because half naked it was for Sherlock bit chilly here. So that would be done. Suddenly my nose took in a strange smell.

"The Food!" I yelled, stormed into the kitchen and looked into the oven. Well a bit dark but my stomach told me that he doesn’t care. So I shoveled my plate full and sat down at the table. Actually, I could call Sherlock but its better he gets some rest. So I started to eat alone. I was also a little proud when I saw Sherlock’s torso because he had increasing and you saw his ribs no longer as strong. I smiled and looked at my fork. Well the next time I order something again. Suddenly I noticed how Sherlock stood beside me and silently looked down at me. I pushed the chair next to me back and tapped on it.

"Sit down." I smiled at him lovingly and fetched him a plate. Some fish and vegetables on it and I put it on the table in front of him. But when I wanted to withdraw my hand, he stopped me, laying his on mine. Almost pleadingly, he looked up at me. My detective. I couldn’t help myself and bowed down to kiss him.

"Hm, the food seems to taste good." He said, grinning slightly and licked his lips as we parted.

“Idiot." I smiled again and looked over at Mrs. Hudson cake. I had definitely earned this now. So we ate both in silence.

“You can put on your shirt again." I told him after a while but he doesn’t listen to but only grinned at me.

"You've got something there." Sherlock just told before he got up from his chair, pushed away the table from me and just sat on my lap. He came with his mouth close and licked chocolate cream from my upper lip.

"My favorite dessert." He noticed amused before he sealed my lips with his again. I reached tentatively on his hips to hold him.

Yes I had another exciting day behind me.


End file.
